The invention relates to an installation comprising a press-through surface containing openings and pressure means for pressing goods through the openings in the press-through surface. This known installation is used for kneading or rubbing pulverulent products in order to produce a coherent end product therefrom. For such particular purpose, so called pallet mills are known from e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,958,900 or 3,251,316, which are incorporated herein by reference. For example, the production of animal feed from meal or the production of chocolate can be considered. During processing using the known installation the pulverulent product is rendered plastic and freed from air, while the temperature of the product rises, as a result of which decomposition of, for example, proteins and/or starches occurs to provide the end product with the desired shape and hardness and to change the composition of the end product, such that in, for example, the processing of meals the nutritional value increases. Frequently, steam is supplied in order to improve the end result.
As a consequence of the increasing use of raw materials of, for example, a poorer quality or of a different type, increasingly more stringent demands are being made in respect of the kneading or rubbing treatment, especially with regard to the pressure under which the raw material is pressed through the openings in the press-through surface. At present this is solved by allowing the raw material successively to undergo various kneading operations, for example by feeding the raw material successively through various installations of the known type.